waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Joseph: King of Dreams/International
Joseph: King of Dreams has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 2001. Brazilian Portuguese * José (Joseph) - Cláudio Galvan * Judá - Marco Antonio Costa * Jacó (Jacob) - Isacc Schneider (speaking) * Jacó (Jacob) - Pedro Lopes (singing) * Raquel (Rachel) - Vera Miranda (speaking) * Raquel (Raquel) - Neti Szpilman (singing) * Asenate - Flávia Saddy (speaking) * Asenate - Kika Tristao (singing) * Zuleika - Melise Maia * Potifar - Mauro Ramos * Faraó - Luro Fabiano * Simeao - Hermes Baroli * Copeiro (Butler) - Hélio Ribeiro * Padeiro (Baker) - Nilton Valério * Rubem - Felipe Grinnan * Levi - Sérgio Stern * Issachar - Alexandre Moreno * Benjamin - Marcos Souza European Portuguese * José (Joseph) - Carlos Macedo (speaking) * José (Joseph) - Henrique Feist (singing) * Judá - Paulo B. * Jacó (Jacob) - Pedro Pinheiro (speaking) * Jacó (Jacob) - Fernando Tordo (singing) * Raquel (Rachel) - Luísa Salgueiro (speaking) * Raquel (Rachel) - Alda Joana (singing) * Asenate - Sandra de Castro (speaking) * Asenate - Fernanda Lopes (singing) * Zuleika - Carmen Santos * Potifar - Jorge Sequerra * Faraó - Luís Mascarenhas * Simeao - Joel Constantino * Copeiro (Butler) - Peter Michael * Paderio (Baker) - Paulo Oom * Rubem - Paulo Oom * Levi - Luís Mascarenhas * Issachar - Jorge Sequerra * Benjamin - Peter Michael European Spanish * José (Joseph) - Manuel Feijjo (speaking) * José (Joseph) - Ferrán González (singing) * Judá - Pep Antón Muñoz * Jacob - Claudí García (speaking) * Jacob - Xavier Ribera (singing) * Raquel (Rachel) - Ana Pallejá (speaking) * Raquel (Rachel) - Montserrat Ros (singing) * Asenath - Belén Roca (speaking) * Asenath - Carmen Carreter (singing) * Zuleika - Licia Alonso * Putifar (Potifar) - Salvador Vives * Faraón (Pharaoh) - Ernesto Aura Danish * Josef (Joseph) - Søren Laundbjerg * Jakob (Jacob) - Lasse Lunderskov * Rakel (Rachel) - Dorthea Herman (speaking) * Rakel (Rachel) - Ulla Holger (singing) * Asenath - Kaya Brüel * Judah - Peter Zhelder * Issakar (Issachar) - Peter Zhelder * Zuleika - Jette Sievertsen * Potifar (Potiphar) - Søren Sætter Lassen * Farao (Pharaoh) - Niels Weyde * Mundskänk (Butler) - Niels Weyde * Simeon - Arvid Nielsen * Bager (Baker) - Thomas Mørk * Reuben - Lars Thiesgaard * Levi - Peter Røschke * Benjamin - Christian Potalivo * Additional voices: Anders Ørsager, Line Borch, Vibeke Dueholm, Lasse Lunderskov & Per Spangsberg Dutch * Jozef (Joseph) - Danny Rook * Jacob - Tom van Beek (speaking) * Jacob - Rob van de Meeberg (singing) * Rachel - Simone Kleinsma * Asenath - Laura Vlasblom * Judah - Victor van Swaay * Zuleika - Inge Ipenburg * Potifar - Fred Butter * Farao - Hero Muller * Simeon - Marcel Maas * Butler - Olaf Wijnants * Bakker - Rob de van Meeberg * Ruben - Stefan Stasse * Benjamin - Stefan Stasse * Levi - Freerk Bos * Issachar - Freerk Bos * Additional voices: Marjolein Algera, Gertjan Heuvelmans, Stan Limburg, Herman van Doorn, Mark Lippe, Ger Meuleman, Sander van de Poel, Rein Kolpa, Pim Roos, Marjolein Spijkers & Wim Jan van Deuveren Finnish * Joosef (Joseph) - Tomi Metsäketo * Jakob (Jacob) - Ossi Ahlapuro (speaking) * Jaakob (Jacob) - Markus Bäckman (singing) * Raakel (Rachel) - Anna-Liisa Haunio * Asenath - Johanna Matila * Juuda (Judah) - Timo Tuominen * Zuleika - Ulla Renko * Potifar (Potiphar) - Markus Bäckman * Farao (Pharaoh) - Juha Hyppönen * Simeon - Pekka Oinonen * Viininmaistaja (Butler) - Rauno Ahonen * Ruuben (Reuben) - Rauno Ahonen * Leipuri (Baker) - Kari Tamminen * Leevi - Jukka Rasila * Isaskar (Issachar) - Janne Virtanen * Benjamin - Christian Lönegren * Additional voices: Markus Degerman, Jaana Hovinen, Vaula Hyry, Ralf Öhberg, Viivi Tamminen & Salla Virman * Choir: Markus Bäckman, Matti Holi, Pekka Kuorikoski & Ulla Renko French * Joseph - Damien Boisseau (speaking) * Joseph - Richard Rossignol (singing) * Jacob - William Sabatier (speaking) * Jacob - Jean Vallée (singing) * Rachel - Frédérique Tirmont (speaking) * Rachel - Brigitte Virtudes (singing) * Asenath - Valérie Karsenti (speaking) * Asenath - Bénédicte Lécroart (singing) * Zuleika - Véronique Augereau * Potiphar - Pierre Dourlens * Siméon - Guy Chapelier * Premier prisonnier - Michel Fortin * Second prisonnier - Patrice Dozier * Reuben - Pierre-Francois Pistorio * Lévi - Constantin Pappas * Pharaon - Philippe Catoire * Judah - Nicolas Marié * Issachar - Lionel Tua * Benjamin - Sébastien Desjours * Le marchand escroc - Philippe Dumat * Voix supplémentaires: Gabrielle Bonavéra, Paul Borne, Laurence Bru, Karine Foviau, Estelle Simon, Jean-Bernard Guillard, Sylvain Lemarié, Céline Mauge, Marc Moro et Christophe Peyroux * Chœurs: Michel Barouille, Daniel Beretta, Patrice Schreider, Jean-Jacques Cramier et Alain Legros German * Joseph - Benno Fürmann (speaking) * Joseph - Matthias Pagina (singing) * Judah - Hans-Jürgen Dittberner * Jakob - Hans Teuscher (speaking) * Jakob - Lothar Stadtfeld (singing) * Rachel - Angelika Milster * Asenath - Christin Marquitan (speaking) * Asenath - Marion Musiol (singing) * Suleika - Heike Schroetter * Potifar - Klaus-Dieter Klebsch * Pharao - Reiner Schöne * Simeon - Stefan Staudinger * Mundschenk - Michael Tietz * Bäcker - Frank Ciazynski * Ruben - Gunnar Helm * Levi - Viktor Neumann * Isaschar - Erich Räuker * Benjamin - Sebastian Schulz * Additional voices: Walter Alich, Adak Azdasht, Benjamin Babies, Heike Beeck, Pavel Friedrich, Rainer Fritzsche, Denise Gorzelanny, Joachim Götz, Elmar Gutmann, Thomas Hailer, Torsten Heidel, Joachim Hübner, Bernd Klinzmann, Tobias Kluckert, Andreas Müller, Margot Nagel, Gerald Paradies, Tilo Schmitz, Oliver Siebeck, Jan Spitzer, Georg Tryphon, Suzanne Vogdt, Ralf Vornberger & Dieter Winterle Hungarian * József - Zoltán Miller * Júda - Péter Haás Vander * Jákob - Antal Konrád * Ráchel - Erika Pápai * Asenath - Éva Auksz * Zulejka - Enikö Détár * Potifár - Zsolt László * A fáraó - Gábor Vass * Simeon - Szabolcs Bede-Fazekas * Rabszolga-kereskedö - Tamás * Lókereskedö - István Fazekas * Szolga - Balázs Szuhay * Pék - Iván Verebély * Reuben - Károly Rékasi * Levi - András Gáspár * Issachar - Zoltán Barabás Kiss * Ólom kereskedö - István Rudas * Benjámin - Bence Harsányi * Ékszerkereskedönö - Mari Némedi * Kövér börtönör - András Faragó * Vevö a rabszolgapiacon - Zoltán F. Nagy * Menna - Viktor Baradlay * Rabszolga-kereskedö társai - Sándor Janovics & István Wohlmuth * Felolvasó - Zoltán Tóth G. Italian * Giuseppe (Joseph) - Alessandro Quarta (speaking) * Giuseppe (Joseph) - Roberto Stafoggia (singing) * Guida (Judah) - Antonio Palumbo * Giacobbe (Jacob) - Franco Zucca (speaking) * Giacobbe (Jacob) - Mirko Pontrelli (singing) * Rachele - Aurora Cancian (speaking) * Rachele - Paola Folli (singing) * Asenath - Gergia Lepore (speaking) * Asenath - Renata Fusco (singing) * Zuleika - Gabriella Borri * Potifar - Massimo Lodolo * Faraone (Pharaoh) - Michele Kalamera * Simeone - Maurizio Romano * Coppiere (Butler) - Paolo Lombardi * Panettiere (Baker) - Carlo Reali * Ruben - Franco Mannella * Levi - Roberto Draghetti * Issachar - Antonino D'Agata * Beniamino (Benjamin) - Alessandro Tiberi * Additional voices: Gerolamo Alchieri, Diana Anselmo, Alessandro Ballico, Mario Bombardieri, Raffaella Castelli, Veronica Puccio, Daniele Viri, Bruno Conti, Carlo Cosolo, Daniela Vitali, Augusto Giardino & Maria Cristina Brancucci Japanese * Joseph - Hiroaki Hirata * Jacob - Yasuo Muramatsu * Asenath - Takako Honda * Rachel - Tomoko Miyadera * Potiphar - Takaya Hashi * Zuleika - Gara Takashima * Judah - Jin Yamanoi * Pharaoh - Yutaka Nakano * Additional voices: Hideki Oshikiri, Rintarou Nishi, Tomoyuki Kouno, Kenta Miyake, Shirou Saitou, Mitsuru Ogata, Tetsuo Goto, Naomi Kusumi, Daisuke Kishio, Masafumi Kimura, Maiko Toda and Yukie Maeda Mexican Spanish * José (Joseph) - José Joel * Jacob - Esteban Siller (speaking) * Jacob - Luis Miguel Marmolejo (singing) * Judah - Mario Filio * Raquel (Rachel) - Liza Willert (speaking) * Raquel (Rachel) - María de Jesús Terán (singing) * Asenath - Dulce Guerrero (speaking) * Asenath - Analy (singing) * Zuleika - Patricia Martínez * Potifár - Gerardo Reyero * Faraón (Pharaoh) - Gabriel Pingarrón * Simeón - Jorge García * Rubén - Benjamín Rivera * Isacar - Sergio Gutiérrez Coto * Copero - Arturo Mercado * Panadero - Herman López * Levi - Germán Fabregat * Vendedor de esclavos - Alejandro Illescas * Benjamin - Yamil Atala * Guardia - Carlos Segundo * Comprador de esclavos - Jorge Ornelas * Menna - Uraz Huerta * Choir: Raúl Carballeda, Rubén Cerda, Gaby Cárdenas, Mario Hoyos, Alberto Castillo & Irasema Terrazas * Additional voices: Alejandro Illescas, Anaís Portillo, Andrés García, Antonio Gálvez, Eduardo Giaccardi, Erick Archundia, Esteban Desco, Gabriel Ortiz, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Héctor Miranda, Irene Jiménez, Jessica Ortiz, José Antonio Macías, José Carlos Moreno, Liliana Barba, Magda Giner, Marco Portillo, Norma Echevarría, Raúl de la Fuente & Urike Aragón Norwegian * Joseph - Bård Steine * Jacob - Harald Mæle (speaking) * Jacob - Stig Krogstad (singing) * Rachel - Cecilie Nerfont * Asenath - Siv Klynderud (speaking) * Asenath - Heidi Svendsen (singing) * Judah - Håvard Bakke * Zuleika - Unn Vibeke Hol * Potiphar - Knut Risan * Pharaoh - Hallvard Lydvo * Simeon - Stig Krogstad * Butler - Øystein Selenius * Baker - Ivar Nørve * Reuben - Roger Hilleren * Levi - Espen Reboli Bjerke * Issachar - Christoffer Staib * Benjamin - Aksel Hennie * Kor (Choir): Eirik Bøhn Berntsen, Stig Krogstad, Christine Meyer & Robert Morley * Additional voices: Tim Anders Frisvåg & Roger Hilleren Swedish * Josef - Kristian Ståhlgren * Jakob - Mikael Roupé * Rakel - Annelie Berg * Judah - Johan Hedenberg * Zuleika - Rachel Molin * Simeon - Jan Waldekrantz * Ruben - Niki Lazarevic * Levi - Ole Ornered * Isaskar - Tobias Jahns * Benjamin - Trolle Carlsson * Asenath - Maria Rydberg * Potifar/Munkskägg - Fredrik Dolk * Farao - Adam Fietz * Bagare - Jakob Stadell * Kör (Choir): Jennie Jahns, Patric Jahns, Mikael Roupé & Jakob Stadell * Additional voices: Alexander Gylemo, Jennie Jahns & Patric Jahns Category:Non-Disney International dubs